


Love's Gamble

by J_Love



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Love/pseuds/J_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first time. a declaration of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Gamble

## Love's Gamble

by J. Love

Jim, Blair, Simon and Rafe are the property of PetFly. I'm only borrowing them.

thank you to the readers who helped me: Ami, Qwik and Annette. All remaining errors are mine alone. Please send feedback to jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca

contains implied m/m

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

**LOVE'S GAMBLE**

J. Love (jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca.) 

All is quiet as Simon and Jim enter the loft. 

"Thanks for the lift, Simon. I just need to grab something from the storage room." 

"You're going to need a heavier jacket." 

"Umm, right." 

"Where is it?" 

"Upstairs in my closet. Could you get it for me?" 

Simon turns to the stairs. "Where is the kid?" 

"Left a message at the station that he was spending the night with someone." 

"Did he say who?" 

"No. He's been real secretive lately." 

Simon goes up to the loft bedroom and freezes. The sight before him defies words. 

"Jim, come up here." Simon whispers, still frozen on the top step. 

Jim draws his gun and slowly climbs the staircase. 

Simon slowly moves to the side and gives Jim an unobstructed view of the bed. The sheets have been changed to red satin. But what has arrested both men in their place is what is between the sheets. 

Jim slowly holsters his weapon and moves to side of the bed unable to believe his eyes. Simon moves quietly to the end of the bed. 

Lying facedown, one closed hand stretched out sideways toward the head of the stairs and the other loosely holding an invitation, is a nude angel. 

The top sheet barely covers the ass leaving the entire smooth back exposed. Soft exhalations of breath indicate that he is asleep. 

Simon slowly moves to the other side of the bed and retrieves the invitation. 'Jim' is written in elegant gold script on the front of the card. 

Simon goes to Jim's side and hands the card to him. "Why couldn't you hear him when we came in?" he whispers. 

Jim glances around and points to the white noise generators on the nightstands. Simon nods in understanding. 

Jim looks at the invitation card. It is of high quality stationery embossed with gold curicurls. He slowly opens it and reads : On this day of love universal, I have decided to offer all that I am. I am your Guide, your friend and partner. You are my life, my Sentinel, my friend and partner. Only one thing have I kept from you.... my love. I offer you my soul and enternal love into your keeping to do as you wish. Love, Blair. 

"Chief," whispers Jim. 

Simon glances at the card and then at Blair's right hand. Clutched tightly is a gold key. 

"Jim, look at his right hand." Simon whispers. 

Jim sits slowly on the bed and reaches for the key. As his hand touches it, Blair awakens. 

Blair stretches sensuously and turns onto his left side facing Jim. His right hand slowly opening offering the key. His blue eyes fixed firmly onto Jim's, everything else unimportant. 

"This is the key to my heart, everything that I am is yours." Blair huskily promises. 

Jim doesn't speak or move. 

Blair swallows and closes his eyes. This was the risk he took in declaring himself. 

Seemingly endless moments drag by with no response and Blair sighs. Pain blossoms in his breast and hollowness starts to fill his soul. His hand as if in slow motion opens wider and the key falls to the bed. A single tear slips from beneath his eyelid. 

"I'm sorry, Jim." Blair offers quietly. "I'll...." he swallows hard. "I'll leave if you want me to." 

Jim becomes aware of Blair's words and shouts "NO!" 

Blair opens his eyes to look at Jim and sees Simon behind him for the first time. 

"Simon," he whispers softly to himself. Hope leaving him. His failure complete and witnessed. 

"No," Jim repeats grabbing Blair's hand. "I don't want you to ever leave me." 

"Jim...." 

"Please, Blair. Listen to me first. I'm sorry you got the wrong impression." 

Blair stiffens expecting to hear a rejection, nice though it may be. 

"You have given me so much that I never expected you to give me more. You are my life too. I have given you my soul and love the first moment I laid eyes on you. Your gift to me today is more than I could ever hope for. Please don't leave me." 

"I won't Jim." Blair answers softly with a smile. "I love you." 

Jim pulls Blair up and kisses him. "I love you." 

Simon smiles softly at the love expressed before him before slowly turning and descending the stairs. He exits the loft leaving behind the true love that can only grow and blossom with every moment between his friends. Perhaps Rafe is free this evening since Jim will be too busy to join him at the park concert. 

the end. 

What do you think? Please let me know. 

* * *

End Love's Gamble by J. Love: jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
